Cruisin' For A Bruisin'
by BeccaCon18
Summary: Lily is Mack and Bradys best friend, when they get trapped in 'Wet Side Story' Lily can't help but fall for a certain biker. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(She's wearing this:  cgi/set?.locale=de&id=174188022 )

It was a normal sommer day, I sitting at the beach watching my best friends, Mack and Brady, surf. After a while I left and went to Mack's Grandpa's Surfboard shop. When I arrived I saw that Gramps (They aren't related but it dosen't bother him that she calls him Gramps) was watching my favorite movie 'Wet Side Story'.

''Hey I can't belive you are watching this without me, you know how much I love this movie.'' I said

''Well then come here, sit down the movie just started.''

We were watching the movie for a while now when I heard the door being opend and Mack and Brady coming in.

''First thing tomorrow, we hit the beach and that awesome surf'' I heard Brady say.

''Brady, about tomorrow...'' Mack started but Brady interrupted her saying, ''W-w-wait, hear that? No way! Hey!''

''What's up, bro?'' Gramps asked him.

''I can't believe you two are watching this without me'' Brady said while pointing at the television.

''Now that you're here, we're not'' I smiled.

''Please tell me this isn't..." Mack sighed.

''Wet Side Story'' The three of us said in unsion.

''Yeah, that'' Mack said a bit annoyed, she just coudn't understand why we loved this movie so much.

''Ah, 1962, surfers, bikers'' I said never taking my eyes off of the screen.

''Best movie ever made'' Brady said.

''How can you three like this silliness?''

Here we go again. We would always argue about this movie. But right now I wasn't in the mood to argue over something like this and focused on the sceen in the movie.

''Come on'' I heard Mack say ''They sing for no reason. They come out of the water, and they hair is totally dry. The girls never surf as good as the boys, and they sing for no reason. I had to mention that once again, because even a second time, I don't get why.''

''But it's always summer and everyone just sings and surfs'' I tried to defend the best movie of all times.

''But really the surfing looks fake. They'd drown on a real wave. Seriously they sing in the ocean, and never spit out water!'' Mack continued to complain.

'' Suprise'' we heard a voice behind us say.

They all turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway.

''Lily is that you? Well, aren't you two going to give your Aunt Antoinette a hug?'' She said while holding her arms up. Mack and I quickly gave her a small hug befor going back to our previous spot.

''Well you two are so... Grown up. You look _absolutely unacceptable.''_

''What?'' We asked confused.

''Not you, dearies'' Antoinette assured us. ''Tell him the offer is absolutely unacceptable'' She said while pointing at her bluetooht.

''It's good to see you two''

''What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow.'' Mack asked.

''Well Mack's Aunt said ''You thought wrong. We're leaving tomorrow. I hope you've packed.'' Brady's and my eyes widened.

''Mack what does she mean by _leaving tomorrow_?'' Brady asked shocked.

''Uh, this is Brady'' Mack said hoping to change the subjekt.

''Brady, I'm McKenzie's aunt. I'm sure she told you all about me.''

Not getting an answer of our question, I decided to aks this time.

''Mack what does she mean by _leaving tomorrow_?''

Mack opend the mouth to say something but decided against it.

''Antoinette, welcome home'' Gramps said putting his hands on my shoulders to calm me down a bit.

''ohhhh hello father'' she says giving him air kisses.

''you know it's always good to have you...'' while Gramps was talking Antoinette throw her bag in his arms ''back.''

''I see you're still making surfboards'' she says sounding disgusted.

''Oh, don't tell me you still have _that_ '' she said pointing at the legendary surfboard I heard so much about.

''Still have it? I mean we all grew up with the legends about this board. It's part of the family'' Mack says.

''Me, your grandfather and his grandfather we each found our destiny on it'' Gramps explains.

''There's only one way to find your destiny'' Antoinette says ''and that is to work hard for it.''

''Ok, alright, Mack what does she mean by _leaving tomorrow_?'' Brady and I we're still confused, especially because no one was answering our question.

''A for tomorrow my niece will be attending the exclusive, over prised, did I mention exclusive dun witch predtory academie.'' Mack's aunt said with a lot of pride in her voice.

I was shocked. _Why didn't she say something. I thought we were best friends._

''Uh Antoinette we should uhm talk about this'' Gramps said seeing the heartbroken face I had.

''There's nothing to talk about'' Antoinette snapped ''This has always been the deal'' she added while glaring at her father. ''Isn't that right McKenzie?'' She asked smiling.

''Sure'' Mack mumbled still not looking at us.

''It's just that um there are these extreme conditions I've been waiting my whole life to surf.'' Mack said.

''Surf?'' Her Aunt asks ''Oh sweetheart, your new life begins tomorrow. Your endless summer... it comes to an end.''

Mack looked at Brady, who was shaking his head because he was still shocked, and then she looked at me, who had tears in her eyes, befor running off. Brady chased after her while I decided to give the couple some space. I went up to Mack's bedroom and decided to wait there until she comes back.

After half an hour she came back with tears streaming down her cheeks. Immediately I got up and hugged her.

''Brady and I broke up'' she sobed. I hugged her until had calmed down and then I decided to ask her about her leaving tomorrow.

''Mack, why didn't you tell me that you were leaving tomorrow?''

''I'm sorry Lily I wanted to I swear but I just couldn't. I'm really sorry.''

''It's ok we'll find a way to stay best friends I promise.''

Next Day

(She is wearing this:  cgi/set?.locale=de&id=174188715 )

When I woke up I immediately went to beach knowing that Mack would be there. When I arrived I saw her talking to Brady before running into the water.

''I don't like the looks of the sky'' Gramps said walking towards me and Brady.

''You're right that dosen't look good.'' I said frowning.

''She's gotta get it. This looks bad.'' Gramps said worried. The lifeguard waved a red flag in the air.

''What is she doing?'' I asked.

''She's not paddling in...'' Gramps says.

Brady grabed my hand and we ran towards a jetski. Wew got on it and drove towards Mack.

When they arrived Mack was pulled under water. Trying to save her Brady and I followed her and soon everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When they surfaced the storm was completly gone and it was a perfect summer day. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly.

''Mack? Lily?'' I heared Brady call. ''Are you two ok?''

''What are you doing here?'' Mack asked. Then she noticed the the blue sky. ''And what happend to the storm?''

''Come on let's go get your board'' Was Bradys only response.

As we reached the shore Mack started to get angry and asked Brady what we were doing here.

''We tried to save you'' He said. ''This is the part were you tell me I'm your hero, and then shower me with kisses.''

I had to held back my laugther at this comment.

''I didn't need saving! This is my last chance to ride that monster wave befor I leave forever, and instead, I end up here and...'' Mack trailed off, looking at something behind me. I turned around and couldn't help but smile when I saw the same thing Mack had a moment ago.

''Brady'' Mack called.

''Yeah?''

''Brady'' I repeated a bit louder than Mack.

''Yeah?'' He whispered.

 _ **Blue sky ... gentle breeze ... what a day!  
Sunshine and sweet harmonies ... time to play  
No more complications.  
From now on just ... good vibrations! **_

The three of us hide behind a surfboard and stared at the singing people.

''Maybe were dead'' Mack cried. ''We've died and ended up in a musical''

 _ **On my way ... feelin fine.  
I can see my reflection in my surfboard shine.  
I can hardly wait to cause a commotion.  
C'mon everyone! Jump into the ocean!**_

 _ **Flyin high just outta reach.  
No ands, ifs, buts! We´re nuts for the beach!**_

 _ **Surf, Surf!  
(Whoooo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!  
(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy!)  
Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!  
(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summer´s on! And we've gone!  
Surf, Surf Crazy!**_

 _ **The radio blasts ... and here's the plan.  
We'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan!  
We can hardly wait to show our devotion.  
Here we go again ... into the ocean!**_

 _ **Now's the time so here's the speech:  
No rules at all, have a ball at the beach!  
Surf, Surf!  
(Whoooo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!  
(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy)  
Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!  
(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summer´s on! And we've gone!  
Surf, Surf Crazy! **_

''Mack, we're in the movie'' Brady said grinning.

''What movie?'' Mack asked confused.

''Our movie'' I replied. ''Wet Side Story''

''What? How? Why?'' Mack was even more confused now.

''All viable questions''

''What do we do?''

''Have fun'' Brady cried running to join the number. After a moment of thinking I decided to join too, after all this was my favorite movie.

 _ **Burgers hot, water warm.  
A cool seaside bashl.  
Catch a wave! Turn it up!  
Make a splash!, Make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)  
OW! Crazy!**_

 _ **I'm Tanner!  
Seacat!  
Giggles!  
Rascal!  
Kiki!  
Brady!  
Lily!**_

 _ **-  
I'm Mack ...  
Cowabunga attack!**_

 _ **Surf, Surf!  
(Whoooo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!  
(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy)  
Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!  
(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summer´s on! And we've gone ...  
Summer´s on! And we´ve gone ...  
Summer´s on! And we´ve gone ...  
Surf, Surf Crazy! **_

''Well'' Mack was still confused. ''That happend''

''That was fantastic'' I exclaimed.

Brady nodded in approval. ''Ca-raaazy, right?''

''I'd say so...'' Mack replied, not enjoying this at all. I went forward and opend the door to Big Momma's. _I can't believe I'm here. I must be dreaming._

''Oh, that was awesome'' Brady cried, catching the attention of the surfers. They turned around and looked at us like we were crazy.

''I mean... insane'' They still looked at us confused.

''Um... What's up, dawgs?'' Brady tried again.

''Far out'' One of the surfers said. ''He thinks we're animals''

''No, it's an expression. It means...'' Mack tried but didn't finished her sentence.

''And where are you cats from?'' Seacat askes us.

''So cats is ok, but dogs is weird'' I mumble, while Brady and Mack say ''far away'' and ''not very far'' at the same time.

''Far away, but not that far'' I tried to explain.

''Hey, Rascal'' Seacat called, not taking his eyes from us.

''Yeah, Seacat?''

''Seem's to me that we've got some unwanted hodads...''

'' **Hodads!''** Rascal screamed.

''That we need to put the kibosh-''

'' **Kibosh!''**

''No no no'' Brady said. ''You got it all wrong''

''We don't jelly-'' Seacat interrupted again, slightly annoyed.

'' **Jelly!** ''

Seacat closed his eyes for moment, trying to calm down. ''Roll to outsiders''

Mack and Brady hided behind a surfboard, while just stood in front of them.

''This is Big Momma's, the restaurant where the surfers and bikers all hang out'' Brady explained to Mack.

''Bikers?'' Mack asked with perplexed eyes. ''What bikers?''

I pointed to the entrance just to see Lugnut walking in.

''Each gang wants the other one gone so the others can have it for themselves'' I explained this time.

Then CheeChee and Struts came in.

''Here comes Butchy, Leader of the motorcycle gang, the Rodents''

I was sooo excited. I was going to see my favorite Character!

''The Rodents?'' Mack asked.

Butchy rolled in on his bike. _OMG I can't believe it! It's really him!_

''So we landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?'' Mack asked panicked.

Butchy got off of his motorcycle and threw his helmet to the side. He walked down the steps, snapped his fingers, making all the bikers follow behind him, and walked towards the middle of Big Momma's.

''Soifers'' He said, cracking his neck. ''Thought I smelled something fishy''

''Rodents'' Seacat called, causing all the bikers to turn around. ''I knew I should've laid some traps''

''Tought you were exterminated'' Giggles speaked up.

''And I thought you soifers were all washed up'' Lugnut said coming to the front.

''Yeah because clearly, youse is drips'' Butchy said, stepping in front of Lugnut.

''You should make it like the ocean and wave goodbye'' CheeChee giggled. ''Cause Butchy wants this place to himself''

''Yeah, Butchy wants this place to himself'' Struts repeated.

''Yeah Butchy wants...oh'' Rascal started, but stopped when he saw the glare Butchy shot him.

''They does not lie'' Butchy said, pointing at CheeChee and Struts.

''Sorry, but Big Momma's is the perfected hangout and we want it all to ourself'' Seacat protested.

''Well, I'm so very sorry, but that might not probably happen'' Butchy said pointing his finger in Seacats chest.

''Excuse me'' ''Excuse me'' ''Excuse me'' ''Excuse me'' ''Excuse me'' ''Excuse me'' Tanner said making his way to the front. ''What?'' He asked confused.

''I'll show you what'' Butchy snapped. He snapped his fingers again and everyone turned their attention to Lela, who put a coin and in the jukebox and then hip bumped it.

''Stand back'' Brady said.

''Why?'' Mack asked confused.

''You'll see'' Brady and I replied grinning.

 _ **You better run, run, run  
Cuz here we come  
Revvin' our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin'... for a bruisin'  
Wooo!**_

 _ **Keepin' it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin'... for bruisin'  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!**_

 _ **Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast, like a bullet.**_

 _ **We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!**_

 _ **Bubblegum, cherry pop, go to the hop!  
Hangin' with my brother cuz his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin'... for some bruisin'! **_

While there were singing I didnt noticed, that my outfit had changed into this:  unbenannt_18/set?id=174728407 until Brady pulled me with him to join the number.

 _ **Alright.  
I went to the drive-in, what did I see?  
A hundred little Betties all starin' at me!  
I was cruisin'... for some lovin'!  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!**_

 _ **C'mon!  
Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast, like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way**_

 _ **It goes 1...2... 1,2,3!  
A-who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
I got a gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up the streets!**_

 _ **(Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Haaaaaa! Haaaaaa!)**_

 _ **Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast, like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast, like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want.  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oooooh! **_

When the song finished Brady slid across the floor.

''You just couldn't help yourself, could you?'' Mack asked us smirking.

Brady and I smiled. ''We've always wanted to be in that number''


End file.
